A garota do mar
by CamyMJ
Summary: Ela sempre soube que o mar a atraía, mas nunca pensara que pudesse haver um motivo por trás disso. Agora ela sabe, e a escolha entre quem ama e seu maior sonho é dela, assim como as consequências dessa escolha. Música "Apenas mais uma de amor", Lulu Santos.


_A garota do Mar_

**Eu gosto tanto de você  
>Que até prefiro esconder<br>Deixo assim ficar  
>Subentendido<strong>

Misty sorriu enquanto se aproximava sorrateiramente do amigo. Os cabelos ruivos estavam presos, como sempre, porém eram mais longos do que quando começara a viajar com Ash. Sentia que estava na hora de cortá-los.

Ash não tinha ciência do perigo que se aproximava silenciosamente. Estava sentado à beira de um rio, com Pikachu dormindo em seus braços. Os pensamentos estavam longe, concentrados em tudo e em nada ao mesmo tempo. Não teve tempo de reagir. Quando percebeu que não estava mais sozinho, seu corpo já se encontrava dentro do rio e a gargalhada da melhor amiga preenchia o ambiente calmo.

A brincadeira o surpreendeu e irritou ao mesmo tempo. Pikachu também estava molhado, mas o ratinho apenas ria da situação. Misty se contorcia na beira do rio. Ash bufou e ameaçou correr atrás dela. A ruiva percebeu a movimentação e fugiu por algum tempo, mas não conseguiu fazê-lo para sempre. Ash conseguiu envolver seus braços ao redor da cintura fina e pulou com ela dentro da água.

Brock apareceu para dizer que o almoço estava pronto, porém esperou que Ash tivesse sua vingança primeiro. Ele ria das brincadeiras dos amigos. Eles o lembravam de seus irmãozinhos, que há muito não via.

— Gente, a comida! – gritou, quando Ash já deixara Misty tão molhada quanto possível.

Ash a abandonou na água e correu para fora, causando ainda mais risadas nos presentes. Misty saiu logo após, porém sem a pressa do outro.

— Gordo! – acusou ela.

Ash apenas lhe mostrou a língua antes de começar a se servir. Brock esperou Misty alcançá-lo e caminhou ao lado dela. Gostavam um da presença do outro, era tranquilo. Além disso, Brock sabia do maior segredo da ruiva.

O almoço foi calmo e corriqueiro. Ash e Misty molharam a toalha que Brock fizera de mesa, mas isso não o incomodou. Não de verdade. Ash não falou muito, pois sua boca estava sempre ocupada, então Misty e Brock conversaram sobre os tão amados Pokémons aquáticos da primeira. Brock conhecia alguns truques e Misty fazia anotações mentais de cada um deles.

Seguiram viagem após o almoço. O sol quente secara as roupas de Ash e Misty o suficiente para que não pingassem mais, portanto eles não se importaram com a umidade que sobrara a ponto de trocá-las. Brock tentou convencê-los, mas os dois eram teimosos demais para ouvi-lo. A cidade que buscavam era próxima à clareira em que almoçaram, então o caminho foi rápido. Ash caminhava mais rápido do que os amigos, ansioso por conseguir sua próxima insígnia, mas Misty e Brock iam mais devagar, cientes de que Ash logo cansaria e andaria com eles. Estavam certos, é claro. Nem mesmo o mais enérgico dos garotos de quatorze anos consegue saltitar por muito tempo.

Misty conseguia disfarçar seus olhares de soslaio, os sorrisos bobos e a vontade de tocá-lo sempre que Ash estava atento, mas quando o moreno se distraía, ela aproveitava para encará-lo sem a menor vergonha. Às vezes, porém, esquecia-se de que Brock era um homem muito observador.

— Só não baba. – o mais velho brincou.

— Não sei do que está falando. – Misty descoversou, sentindo suas bochechas avermelharem-se. Brock disfarçou a risada e ela acabou sorrindo também.

**Como uma ideia que existe na cabeça  
>E não tem a menor obrigação de acontecer<strong>

Não demoraram a chegar ao Centro Pokémon. Ash pediu um mapa até o ginásio antes mesmo que Brock pudesse se engraçar com a enfermeira Joy. Talvez fosse um novo recorde.

— Sua namorada vai batalhar também?

O tom avermelhado apareceu imediatamente, assim como as velhas palavras de negação. Brock apenas riu antes de caminhar até a mulher atrás do balcão e elogiar-lhe os olhos. Misty puxou a orelha do amigo e Ash conseguiu voltar à cor normal de sempre. Com o mapa em mãos, caminharam até o ginásio.

**Eu acho tão bonito isso  
>De ser abstrato baby<br>A beleza é mesmo tão fugaz**

O ginásio era grande, todo de pedra. De fora, parecia uma concha. Ash não percebeu, é claro, mas Misty sim. Ela conseguia perceber claramente. Era uma concha linda. Ficou para trás enquanto os amigos entravam. Os detalhes eram incríveis! Encostou na parede, sentindo pequenos critais incrustados lá. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Se fechasse os olhos, quase podia ouvir o som do mar.

— Bonito, não?

Ela pulou, quase caiu.

— Desculpa, eu não quis assustar.

Em sua frente, o garoto ria e bagunçava os cabelos. Ela corou. Ele era lindo. Os cabelos eram exóticos, roxos. Os olhos eram mais claros, como o azul da água corrente. Ela quase se perdeu ali, mas a voz dele a tirou de seu devaneio.

— Tudo bem?

— Ah, sim. Tudo bem, desculpa. Eu só me surpreendi mesmo.

— Sou Suik.

— Misty – ela sorriu.

— Gostou do meu ginásio?

— Ah… você é o líder?

— Alguns o dizem.

Ela sorriu e voltou seus olhos novamente para a parede.

— Onde conseguiu as pedras? É quase como se o mar estivesse aqui…

Ela acariciou, inconscientemente, a pedra cristalizada.

— Você sente? – os olhos azuis brilharam. Ele se aproximou e tocou na pedra negra como ébano também.

— Sinto.

— Vieram do mar – ele segredou. – Mas não conte a ninguém.

— Seu segredo está salvo. – ela piscou marotamente.

Suik sorriu, encarando os olhos azuis – ou seriam verdes? – da bela garota à sua frente.

— Misty?

Ela pulou para longe de Suik, sentindo-se culpada. Era quase como se estivesse fazendo algo errado. Olhou para Ash, que encarava o garoto com os olhos semicerrados.

— Esse é o seu líder, Ash.

Suik encarava a ruiva. Uma ventania os atingiu, vinha do norte. Misty sorriu, apreciando. Tinha cheiro de mar. Ash se aproximou da ruiva, colocando-se entre ela e Suik. Misty não percebeu, mas tal ação foi não passou despercebida pelo jovem líder.

— Então é com você que tenho que batalhar para conseguir minha insígnia?

— É sim. – Suik voltou seu olhar para Misty, que finalmente percebera estar atrás de Ash. – Você viaja com ele? Irá embora se eu perder?

— Sim…

Ela estava corada. Que perguntas eram aquelas? Suik assentiu com a cabeça e se voltou para Ash, que tinha um ar irritado.

— Vamos batalhar logo!

Suik mostrou o caminho. Misty caminhava mais devagar que os outros. Era como se entrassem em uma caverna. As paredes rochosas possuíam pequenos pontos brilhantes por toda sua extensão. Ela tocou a parede e arrastou a mão pelas pedras, conseguindo ouvir o som de seu tão amado mar ao fundo.

— É lindo, não?

Ela abriu os olhos novamente, encontrando Suik ao seu lado.

— Quando o mar não é?

Ele sorriu também. Ash revirou os olhos e Brock se limitou a rir do ciúme que o amigo sentia. Uma dúvida cruel começou a martelar sua cabeça… _Será que o Ash sabe que está com ciúmes?_

O corredor de pedra os levava a uma plataforma, onde o treinador desafiante ficava. Também dava espaço para uma plateia, mas Ash não via nenhuma maneira de chegar à distante plataforma do líder de ginásio.

— Como vai chegar lá? – Ash perguntou.

— Eu nado. – Suik sorriu maroto.

Ele olhou para Misty, que corou novamente. Piscou para a ruiva antes de pular na água.

Ash revirou os olhos e se voltou para a amiga, querendo compartilhar a ideia de que Suik era arrogante e idiota, porém os olhos dela brilhavam. Ele olhou para o líder, que parecia se fundir com a água. Nadava quase sem causar movimento no líquido, o cortando como um Milotic o faria. Era como se ele estivesse em casa. Suik apareceu sorrindo no outro lado.

— Vamos batalhar ou não?!

Ash resolveu que começaria com tudo e Pikachu pulou para frente, pronto para a batalha. O líder intrigava Pikachu. Não o detestava como Ash, porém sentia-se incomodado e maravilhado em sua presença. Concentrou eletricidade em suas bochechas, pronto para a batalha.

— Vamos! – Suik gritou.

Sequer lançou uma pokébola. O Pokémon surgiu do fundo da piscina. Um Tentacruel gigante, talvez o maior que Ash já vira. Misty reprimiu um grito e se jogou contra as grades de proteção. Seus olhos brilhavam como nada mais. Ela os amava! Não existiam Pokémons como Tentacruel. Feroz, selvagem e lindo. Admirava-se com todos eles, é claro.

Ash tentou evitar olhar para a amiga ruiva, mas não conseguiu. Sentiu raiva ao ver como ela estava encantada com o Pokémon de Suik. Revoltado, resolveu que venceria. Doce ilusão.

Suik não dava ordem nenhuma. Apenas observava com um sorriso. Tentacruel lutou sem receber nenhuma ordem contra Pikachu, Blastoise e Croconaw. Estava cansado, porém parecia capaz de lutar mais inúmeras vezes. Suik estendeu o braço e Tentacruel se aproximou, recebendo o carinho que lhe era oferecido. O garoto tocou sua cabeça com a de seu guerreiro Pokémon e este desceu para as profundezas da piscina. Ash ficou o observando, porém ele desapareceu após algum tempo. O moreno se perguntou o quão funda a piscina era.

Misty desceu as escadas devagar. Sentia-se triste por Ash, porém não queria ir embora tão cedo. Sentia que poderia aprender muito ali, com Suik. Que ele sabia mais sobre os Pokémons aquáticos do que ela. Afastou o pensamento, aproximando-se do amado. Ash estava irritado.

— Ash…

— Tá tudo bem. Amanhã eu consigo. – Ele sorriu para ela, mas ainda assim queria arrancar a cabeça do líder. Como podia ser tão… idiota? Como pudera vencê-lo com apenas um Pokémon?!

— Hey!

Suik apareceu. Estava molhado, pois nadara para chegar até ali. Ignorou completamente Ash e Brock, tocando no ombro de Misty. A ruiva se assustou com o contato repentino, e o tom avermelhado novamente lhe assomou as bochechas.

— Você vai ficar mais um pouco, não? Eu venci. Seu amigo vai voltar para batalhar comigo de novo.

— Bem… suponho que sim.

**É uma idéia que existe na cabeça  
>E não tem a menor pretensão de acontecer<strong>

— Sai comigo, então? Eu posso te levar para ver o oceano. Fica bem perto daqui.

Ele tinha os olhos fixos em Misty. Ela sorriu envergonhada.

— Claro! – as palavras pularam de sua boca.

Misty piscou, confusa. Por que aceitara? Ela encarou Suik com as sobrancelhas franzidas, mas ele sorria. Parecia ter ganhado na loteria.

— Até depois – ela falou, ao ver que Ash já saíra e que Brock estava começando a segui-lo.

— Até.

Ela correu até o amigo mais novo, confusa com a reação dele. Por que não esperara? A conversa com Suik fora rápida.

— Ash! Espera!

Ela o alcançou e tocou no ombro forte, porém sua mão foi afastada com brutalidade.

— Por quê? Não vai ficar aí com seu novo amiguinho?

— Que é isso? Se acalma!

— Eu tô calmo! – ele quase gritou.

— Isso tudo é ciúmes? – ela brincou. Um sorriso bobo surgindo nos lábios rosados.

— Cala a boca, Misty!

Ele voltou a caminhar rapidamente, mas ela o parou.

— Calma. Sério, calma.

— Não posso ter calma. Preciso treinar pra poder ganhar do seu namoradinho amanhã.

Ela desistiu, vendo Ash caminhar a passos pesados e ligeiros para longe. Brock se postou ao lado dela, envolvendo os ombros delicados com um braço.

— Ele só tá assim porque perdeu. Amanhã já volta ao normal.

— Espero que sim – ela murmurou.

**Pode até parecer fraqueza  
>Pois que seja fraqueza então,<br>A alegria que me dá  
>Isso vai sem eu dizer<strong>

Misty se olhou novamente no espelho do quarto do Centro Pokémon que fora alugado para ela e os meninos. Tinha dois beliches, sendo um completamente dela, como sempre. O espelho refletia a bela garota de cabelos ruivos soltos. Ash a observava da cama debaixo. Ainda estava irritado. Talvez ainda mais do que quando batalhara.

— Só não sei pra quê se arrumar tanto pra ele.

Ela se voltou para o amigo. O rosto sério.

— Você é meu melhor amigo e preciso que seja sincero comigo.

— Hm? – ele tirou, momentaneamente, a expressão carrancuda do rosto.

— Eu tô bonita?

_"Linda"_ ele pensou.

O vestido era verde, com ondas azuladas desenhadas na barra. O busto em crescimento estava marcado delicadamente, enquanto que o restante do traje era solto, indo até antes dos joelhos. Não se podia dizer que o vestido era curto, mas quase. Os cabelos, sempre presos, iam até o meio de suas costas. Nos pés, uma sapatilha simples.

— Você está de maquiagem! O cara vale tudo isso?!

— Tudo isso? – ela sorriu, feliz. Olhou-se novamente no espelho.

— Sim, Misty, você tá bonita. Mas você conheceu o Suik hoje, realmente…

— Ash, isso vai parecer uma coisa impossível pra você, mas preciso dizer. Eu sou mulher. E mulheres gostam quando homens falam com elas de forma gentil, só pra variar. Além disso, somos só amigos. Se tanto. Quero saber mais sobre Pokémons Aquáticos e é óbvio que ele sabe muito sobre isso.

— E precisa se arrumar toda pra ir conversar com um amigo? Não se arruma assim pra conversar comigo.

— Você não é meu amigo, Ash. É minha família!

Ele não teve reação, apenas observou a amiga sair. Suspirou frustrado.

Misty caminhou até o ginásio com tranquilidade. Quando chegou perto da casa de Suik, sentiu novamente a brisa marítima que vinha do norte. Sorriu e fechou os olhos.

— Você está linda.

Ela pulou novamente, quase caindo.

— Você precisa parar de fazer isso!

Mas Misty ria. Suik pegou na mão dela e a puxou.

— Vamos! Não há nada mais maravilhoso do que o mar à noite.

Ela o acompanhou, sem mostrar nenhuma resistência. A mão de Suik era gelada, úmida. A de Ash era quente e acolhedora. Afastou o pensamento, negando-se a acreditar que acabara de comparar o toque de Suik com o de Ash.

Não demoraram a chegar à praia. Ela paralisou, maravilhada.

— A água está tão incrivelmente limpa…

Aproximou-se devagar, com Suik ainda segurando sua mão. Sentaram-se na beirada da maré, podendo molhar os pés quando ela subia um pouco.

— Como eu disse, não há nada mais maravilhoso.

— É quase impossível…

Ela conseguia ver um Mantine nadando, vários metros além da costa. E isso apenas com a luz da lua.

— O mar devia ser sempre assim. O que fizeram com minhas águas… – Suik parecia triste.

— Eu penso o mesmo. Não entendo como podem poluir algo tão lindo… como a poluição não chegou aqui?

Suik tocou o rosto dela e aproximou-se.

— Talvez eu possa te mostrar.

Misty virou o rosto, deixando apenas sua bochecha direita para ser beijada. Ele se afastou.

— Não se sente atraída por mim? – Suik estava confuso.

— Me sinto. Muito. Mas… eu não posso.

— E por que não? Eu sei que você quer.

— Não é isso… tem outra pessoa.

— Como você resiste a mim, Misty?

Misty se afastou, confusa. Estava começando a entender Ash, que achava Suik muito arrogante.

— Eu posso resistir a quem eu quiser!

— Claro. Eu sei, mas… pensei que tínhamos uma ligação.

— O mar é nossa ligação, Suik. E é só isso.

O garoto sorriu, concordando.

— Sairia comigo novamente, se eu vencesse?

— Claro. – Ela sorriu. – Mas assim que Ash o vencer, eu vou ir embora.

— Ele não vai me vencer.

— Vai sim. Em algum momento, ele sempre consegue vencer. – Ela sorriu ao dizer isso. E seus olhos brilharam de tal forma que Suik soube o motivo de ter sido negado.

**Se amanhã não for nada disso  
>Caberá só a mim esquecer<br>O que eu ganho, o que eu perco  
>Ninguém precisa saber<strong>

Misty chegou ao Centro Pokémon silenciosamente. Pé por pé, entrou no quarto. Suas sapatilhas estavam seguras entre seus dedos, as tirara para que não fizessem barulho contra o assoalho. Sorriu quando não escutou sequer um movimento. Essa devia ser sua primeira pista. Ela se deitou na cama e se cobriu, sem se importar em trocar de roupa. Sorriu para a cama de cima do beliche, lembrando-se das palavras que Suik lhe dissera.

_"Ele tem sorte, sabe? Por ter uma menina como você. As garotas do mar sempre são incríveis, Misty."_

— Gostou do passeio?

Ela pulou de susto.

— Ash! – sussurrou, colocando a mão sobre o coração.

— Gostou?

Ela se virou de lado, abraçando seu próprio cobertor. Tentou ver o amigo no escuro, mas não conseguiu.

— Sim. Foi muito bom, sabe? Suik é um cara legal.

— Amanhã ele vai ser derrotado, te garanto isso. E deve ter sido bem legal mesmo, voltando essa hora.

— Só ficamos conversando na praia. Nada demais.

— Mas do jeito que você tá falando, parece que foi demais sim. E aí, ele beija bem?

Ela jogou o travesseiro nele, irritada.

— Eu o conheci hoje!

— Mas parecia bem animadinha.

— Você fala como se não me conhecesse!

— Não sei se conheço mesmo. A Misty que eu conheço nunca sairia com um estranho.

— E por que isso te importa?!

Brock já acordara há muito. Ash e Misty gritavam sem perceber. Ouviu calado o fim da discussão dos dois amigos.

— Tem razão, não importa.

Cada um virou para um lado. Nenhuma palavra além das já ditas foi trocada. Misty limpou a lágrima idiota que resolveu escorrer pelo seu rosto. Talvez devesse ter ficado com Suik. Talvez.

No fundo, não importava. Sabia que a decisão de trocar Suik por Ash fora sua e lidaria com ela sozinha, como sempre fazia. Brock podia saber sobre seus sentimentos, mas jamais discutiram sobre eles. Queria poder contar a Ash como se sentia, mas o amigo, obviamente, não se importava. Fechou os olhos, tentando dormir. Pensaria nisso em algum outro dia.

**Eu gosto tanto de você  
>Que até prefiro esconder<br>Deixo assim ficar  
>Subentendido<strong>

Caminharam até o ginásio em um silêncio quase mórbido. Ash e Misty nem trocavam olhares, muito menos palavras. Brock tentara quebrar o gelo em vários momentos, mas não obteve nenhum tipo de sucesso. Então desistiu, permitindo que as inúmeras mulheres de sua vida lhe tomassem os pensamentos.

Suik os esperava na frente do ginásio. Seus olhos brilharam novamente quando o trio apareceu. Ash bufou, irritado. Misty o observou de canto, magoada. Não entendia a irritação dele. Era mais do que óbvia a falta de interesse de Ash nela, porém, ainda assim, parecia estar sentindo ciúmes. Suspirou, sabendo o que precisava fazer para recuperar a paz. A ideia de se rebaixar – ao menos era como ela se sentia – para não perder a amizade de Ash a irritava mais do que tudo. A simples possibilidade de cogitar o que acabara de cogitar a fazia sentir-se humilhada. Ainda assim, sabia que acabaria cedendo.

— Misty!

Ela sorriu para o garoto. Aproximaram-se devagar e Ash se intrometeu antes de qualquer tipo de conversa ser estabelecida.

— Não precisa nem começar, Suik. Vamos logo batalhar para você ser derrotado!

— Claro, claro. – Sequer desviou seu olhar para ele. – Que horas podemos sair hoje?

— Não me ouviu?! Eu vou derrotá-lo! – Ash gritou.

— Nos seus sonhos, talvez.

— Não vamos sair, Suik – tentou evitar o sentimento de humilhação, porém este apareceu mesmo assim.

— Por que não? Eu o venço.

— Mesmo que vença… – ela sentiu o olhar mortal de Ash sobre si. – Eu só acho melhor não.

— Mas ontem foi tão bom! O mar… ele… sempre teremos essa ligação. Você não pode me repelir!

Misty recuou um passo. Os garotos sentiram que havia algo além de uma simples paixão florescendo e se aproximaram, oferecendo proteção à amiga.

— Humanos tolos, se eu realmente quisesse atacá-la, acham que poderiam me impedir?

Suik fechou os olhos. Seu corpo foi envolto por uma forte luz branca e ele diminuiu, transformando-se em um quadrúpede. Seu pelo, azulado e roxo, reluzia com a luz do sol. O vento soprava mais forte, sempre vindo do norte. As lendas não estavam erradas, afinal. Suicune, um dos três cães lendários, o cão das águas e dos ventos, os encarava com os olhos gelados.

Os amigos se afastaram, assustados como jamais antes. Pikachu deixou um grito escapar, assim como Ash e Brock. Misty estava maravilhada demais para gritar. Sem perceber, ajoelhou-se. Suicune a encarava sem desviar o olhar. Os olhos sábios em nada pareciam com os do garoto que conhecera no dia anterior. Ash mal conseguia acreditar no que presenciara. O líder com o qual batalhara não parecia, em nada, com um Pokémon tão antigo. Seu modo de falar tampouco era diferente do comum para ele.

— Como eu disse, não poderiam.

A voz etérea invadiu-lhes os pensamentos. Era inacreditável. Por que um ser tão poderoso como ele poderia estar interessado em um ser humano? _"E por que justo em Misty?!"_ perguntou-se Ash.

— Suicune…

Ela ainda estava no chão. O encarava como a um Deus. Talvez o fosse.

— Não entendo como pôde resistir – ele estava genuinamente confuso. – Você não é um ser humano qualquer. Sempre soube que alguns como você existiam, porém faz muito tempo desde que encontrei o último. E ele não conseguia nem mesmo me dizer "talvez".

— Como eu? – Misty franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa.

— Você veio do mar. Sabe disso, não? Que é um ser aquático.

— Eu sempre gostei muito do mar, é verdade, mas…

— Não é gostar, querida. É estar em casa. Você tem o espírito necessário, Misty. Eu posso transformá-la agora. Lendas e mitos surgirão a seu respeito. Em alguns milênios, se tornará lendária, como eu.

— O que está dizendo? – mas ela entendera.

— Que você nasceu para esse momento. Encontrar-me e seguir seu real destino. Eu posso transformá-la em um Pokémon aquático, Misty. Você pode ser o que quiser. Parecer com o que quiser. Você será aquilo que sempre admirou.

**Como uma idéia que existe na cabeça  
>E não tem a menor obrigação de acontecer<strong>

A proposta ficou no ar, tencionando os músculos dos dois garotos presentes. Mal podiam acreditar no que ouviam. Misty estava destinada a ser um Pokémon? A ser uma lenda?

— Eu…

— Não há o que debater. Não há nada que a prenda aqui, há?

O olhar não pôde ser evitado. Os olhos marinhos se voltaram para Ash e Brock. Não mais do que por alguns segundos, porém Suicune o percebeu.

— Eu…

— Não está realmente cogitando desistir da vida que ofereço a você devido a alguns humanos, não é mesmo?

— Não são quaisquer humanos. Mas… minha família.

— Os esquecerá em breve. Viverá para sempre, pequena garota. Em um século seus pensamentos sobre essa sucinta vida mundana serão esquecidos. Em um milênio, será como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se tivesse sido Pokémon desde sempre.

— Eu…

— Misty, não!

Foi Ash quem gritou. Nem ele mesmo conseguia saber de onde a coragem para desafiar um ser tão poderoso quanto o Pokémon Lendário à sua frente surgira, mas não podia deixar Misty fazer isso. Sentia que não seria bom. Sentia que algo daria errado.

— Ash…

Suicune rugiu, inconformado.

— Garota, estou lhe oferecendo a vida eterna. Uma vida eterna de aventuras. Nadará por todos os mares que conhece e por outros que nem sonha existir. Conhecerá todos os tipos de Pokémon. Você não conhece nem mesmo um milésimo do que existe mar adentro. Estou te dando tudo.

O brilho desejoso estava ali. Era mais do que óbvio que ela sentia vontade de aceitar.

— Se eu aceitar… vou poder ir aonde eu quiser?

— Sim.

— Poderei simplesmente aparecer na piscina de Cerulean, por exemplo?

— Isso depende.

— Como assim?

— Não poderá chegar perto dos que conheceu quando humana.

— O quê?! – o grito foi dos três. Brock puxou Misty para cima e a colocou atrás de si, com Ash ao seu lado. Os dois formavam uma barreira entre Suicune e Misty.

— Por quê? – perguntou a ruiva.

— Estará frágil nos primeiros séculos. A dúvida será como um veneno. Se for convencida a voltar a ser humana, você morrerá. Não como vocês, humanos, conhecem o conceito de morte, mas sua alma parará de reencarnar. Ela ficará presa ao corpo que voltar a habitar e, quando chegar ao final do seu ciclo de vida humano, ela vagará pelas águas até ser completamente destruída. Você não poderá nem ao menos ser chamada de lembrança, pois ninguém saberá mais que você sequer existiu. E a dor de ter sua alma destruída não é pouca, querida. Seus gritos poderão ser ouvidos, mas ninguém saberá onde você está. E quando finalmente a dor parar, acabou. Não irá ao que vocês chamam de Céu. Será cair em um sono sem sonhos para jamais acordar.

Misty estremeceu. Não conseguia acreditar no que ouvira. Abraçou a si mesma, sentindo o desejo intenso misturar-se ao medo. Se aceitasse, jamais veria Ash novamente. Se aceitasse… teria a vida que sempre sonhara em ter.

— Venha para o mar comigo, Misty. Venha ser quem você nasceu para ser.

**Pode até parecer fraqueza  
>Pois que seja fraqueza então,<br>A alegria que me dá  
>Isso vai sem eu dizer<strong>

Misty encarou o Pokémon e passou para a frente dos amigos. Tinha a resposta pronta.

— Não.

Ela sabia do que estava desistindo. Mas talvez valesse a pena. O olhar de surpresa do Pokémon foi compartilhado por Ash e Brock. Os dois morenos não conseguiam acreditar no que ela acabara de fazer.

— Esta é uma chance única, humana tola. Você precisa ser jovem para a transformação, caso contrário não funciona direito. Nunca funciona com aqueles que já foram lapidados, com os que possuem maiores experiências. Você não terá uma segunda chance.

— Minha resposta é a mesma.

— Você não devia ser capaz de negar. É um ser da água.

— Sou – ela concordou. – Mas, talvez, existam coisas mais importantes para mim do que o mar. Do que as aventuras que me prometeu.

— Não deveria. O garoto não merece. Um dia, ele irá quebrar o seu coração.

— Que quebre. – Misty sorria. O tom avermelhado assomava-lhe o rosto. – Os momentos bons que passei ao seu lado são maiores do que quer que ele faça.

— Você está sendo tão tola… humana tola. Espero, honestamente, que ele a magoe antes de ser tarde demais. E que seja irreversível.

— Como sabe tanto sobre o que acontecerá comigo se eu voltar atrás?

— Por que você acha que existem apenas tão poucos Pokémons Lendários?

— Todos vocês foram humanos um dia? – a pergunta veio de Brock.

Ash não conseguira captar a última parte da conversa Sua mente ainda estava no momento em que Misty admitia estar ficando por um garoto. Um garoto que ele não sabia quem era ou onde estava. Um garoto que possuía o poder de afastá-la dele para sempre. O odiou com todas as suas forças. O odiou mais do que sequer sonhara em odiar alguém. E se ele a magoasse antes de Misty envelhecer? E se ela partisse por causa do imbecil? Começou a pensar em todos os garotos que já conhecera. Precisava localizá-lo e trazê-lo para perto. Precisava dele com Misty, fazendo-a feliz. Impedindo-a de ir embora.

— Não lembro. Faz muito tempo. Mas minhas crianças do mar morreram todas. Porém nenhuma tinha o seu potencial… Misty, eu a quero ao meu lado.

— Eu não posso. Morreria se fosse. Não estou pronta.

— Então me procure quando estiver. Apenas não demore. Grite para o mar, e eu irei. Se não for muito tarde.

Misty sorriu e Suicune voltou a ser Suik. Este jogou uma insígnia de onda para Ash. O olhava com a sabedoria que todos sabiam que Suik possuía.

O garoto correu para o mar, desaparecendo sem demora. O brilho do ginásio foi com ele. O mar que ele trouxera já não mais existia, assim como tampouco o vento do norte soprava.

**Se amanhã não for nada disso  
>Caberá só a mim esquecer<br>E eu vou sobreviver...  
>O que eu ganho, o que eu perco<br>Ninguém precisa saber**

Assim como Ash, Brock não conseguira acreditar na resposta final de Misty. Ambos encaravam a amiga, que tinha os olhos perdidos no céu. Misty não percebia os olhares curiosos, estava ocupada demais.

Não sabia se fizera o certo ao desistir de ir com Suik. Talvez fosse o errado, como saber? Ela ainda sentia vontade de ser um Pokémon. Conhecer o mundo aquático melhor do que todos. É claro que a ideia fora tentadora. Suspirou. Decidiu-se por pensar naquilo amanhã, como já dizia a sábia Scarlett O'Hara.

_"Pensarei nisso amanhã"_, foi seu último pensamento consciente antes de pegar no sono.

Acordaram com o sol. Brock já fizera a comida quando os dois mais novos levantaram. Misty sorriu com o cheiro de suas panquecas preferidas. Ash não falou durante o almoço, tampouco o fez enquanto arrumavam as coisas necessárias para que a viagem continuasse. Falou apenas ao anoitecer, quando Brock preparava o jantar e Misty estava sentada em uma pedra, encarando o rio perto do qual acamparam.

— Misty?

— Oi…

Ele sentou-se ao lado da amiga, que o encarou por alguns segundos apenas.

— Eu só quero te agradecer, tá? Por ter ficado.

— Eu fiquei por vocês.

— Não. Eu sei que foi por causa daquele cara lá. Quer me dizer quem ele é? Eu juro que o trago pra cá e aturo ele. Prometo me comportar e não ficar provocando o Rudy como da última vez. É ele, não é?

Misty riu e tocou na mão de Ash. Vinha ansiando pelo toque há muito tempo e o mesmo não deixou a desejar. Tentou guardá-lo na memória. Quente e confortante. Quente como nada mais.

— Não é o Rudy, Ash. Juro.

— Quem é, então? Me conta, por favor. Eu preciso encontrar ele e bater nele até que o desgraçado… o cara… me prometa te fazer feliz e não te magoar nunca. Porque eu não quero que vá, Myst, mesmo. E eu sei que você quer muito ir, então eu quero fazer o possível pra você ser feliz. Deixa?

Ela sentiu os olhos marejarem. Sim, valia a pena trocar tudo o que Suicune prometera por Ash.

— Um dia você vai saber. E eu não vou ir, Ash.

— Jura?

— Juro.

E então se abraçaram bem forte. Ash deixou uma lágrima escapar, enquanto outras tantas escorriam pelo rosto de Misty. Mais do que quando nadava, Misty sentiu estar no lugar ao qual pertencia.


End file.
